


RWBY: Neptune Rose

by Lady CAMo (LadeeCam0)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexuality, F/F, F/M, biromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadeeCam0/pseuds/Lady%20CAMo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss Schnee confides in Blake Belladonna about boy trouble ... and girl trouble. NOTE: This story takes place between seasons 1 and 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RWBY: Neptune Rose

As much as I hated to admit it, I felt like I was finally going to have some peace and quiet. Ruby and Yang were having a sisters’ day out in Vale and Weiss usually avoided me. I was kind of okay with that. I mean, the whole Faunus thing was a problem for her, and she being an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was a problem for me. It wasn’t like we hated each other, but things between us were a little strained, though cordial.

So I was enjoying my quiet breakfast in the dining hall when I suddenly had that creepy feeling that someone was staring at me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Weiss dart her glance away as soon as our eyes met. _Great_ , I thought. _She’s staring at me again._ Focusing on my food, I did everything in my power to pretend that I wasn’t totally creeped out by Weiss. With any luck, she wouldn’t notice when I finished and I could sneak off to the library in peace. I’d barely gotten outside when I heard her voice.

“Blake!”

Groaning inwardly, I slowed my pace and turned to face her. “Hi, Weiss.”

“Um, hi!” she replied a little too brightly. When she caught up with me I started walking again, not quite heading for the library. “Um, can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What’s up?” I was steeling myself for some kind of anti-Faunus or White Fang question, even though she hadn’t made any mention of that recently. Me being a Faunus was one of the best kept open secrets among my friends at Beacon. And in spite of how we clashed initially, I really did think of Weiss as a friend.

There was this short awkward pause, then Weiss said, “It’s about Ruby. And Neptune.”

Weiss and Ruby didn’t get off to a very warm start, so I wasn't so surprised that she wanted to talk about her. I felt a little guilty that Weiss seemed more concerned about the girl than me being a Faunus. I guess I was hoping she’d want to talk about that so we could smooth things out. Whatever. I wasn’t sure why she was asking me about Neptune, though. I really didn’t know much about him yet. I just nodded and waited for Weiss to gather her thoughts.

“Okay. What is it?”

We kept walking, and it seemed that Weiss was feeling really uncomfortable about something. She was leading us away from the library, toward the fountain in the courtyard. When she next spoke, her voice barely carried over the sound of the water.

“You’re ace, right?”

I had no idea what she was talking about.

“Ace? I’m really good shot, if that’s you mean.”

“You probably aren’t, then,” she said dejectedly, more to herself than to me.

“Well, what do you mean by ‘ace’?”

Weiss plopped down on the edge of the fountain, and she was starting to blush. What was with her today? She was usually so confident.

“I was hoping you were ace like me.” I sat next to her and waited for her to continue. “Ace is short for asexual.”

Of course! Obviously Weiss wasn’t asking about my weapons skills. To get into Beacon you had to be good, better than good. It was a little weird, though, because she’d never confided in me before.

“Okay. So you’re ace, you have a crush on Neptune, and you’re worried that Ruby might be competition, is that it?”

“Not exactly,” Weiss replied. “I’ve got a crush on both of them.”

That made a little more sense. It seemed like Weiss had been growing more fond of Ruby, and I’d been wondering if she might be falling for the girl. Doubly so when she seemed to rebuff flirting from Jaune and wasn’t really responding to Neptune’s flirts even if she did seem taken by him.

“So you’re asexual but biromantic?”

“Yeah.”

I nodded, then thought of something. “What made you think I was ace?”

“Well, um, because you don’t seem interested in boys or girls,” Weiss explained sheepishly.

Sigh. “Weiss, I’m here to learn how to be a Huntress,” I countered. “That’s why I’m at Beacon. If I find someone who I think I might want to date, well, we’ll just have to wait to see if that happens. Right now, I just wanna focus on my studies.” Part of me really wanted to just leave her there and go to the library. But at the same time, Weiss usually wasn’t this open with me. “So, Ruby _and_ Neptune.”

“Yeah.” Weiss frowned and let out an explosive breath. “Ruby gets on my nerves. She’s too young to be here, and I can’t deny that she’s good at what she does ... when she’s not nearly getting us killed.”

“That Death Stalker wasn’t her fault,” I pointed out.

“What about that Nevermore?”

She had me there.

“And that Boarbatusk in Professor Port’s class?” Weiss added.

“Okay, Okay! I get it. Ruby can be impulsive.”

Weiss shot to her feet, stomped off a few paces, and whirled to face me. “It’s infuriating!” she spat. Then her face and voice softened as she said, “But I know it’s only because she’s so eager to be a Huntress and—”

“And...?” I prompted when she trailed off mid-sentence.

Weiss let out another sigh. Her arms dropped to her sides and she seemed to deflate a little. “And it’s also because she can be so loving and tender, so she worries about us and Vale and all of Remnant really.” She began pacing. “And Neptune? Well, he’s really sweet.”

I would’ve used the word ‘smooth,’ as in smooth operator. It wasn’t like I thought he was a pickup artist. It was more that he flirted a little too easily. In a way, he kind of reminded me a little of Cardin, but Neptune was much less sleazy.

“And really cute,” Weiss finished, and I couldn’t argue with her there. Neptune _was_ very cute. He was a lot better looking than Jaune, but there was something charming about Jaune’s dorky clumsiness. And Cardin’s attitude made him utterly hideous despite being eye candy.

“Well, neither Ruby or Neptune are my type,” I said and left it at that. I didn’t like to admit it, because it made me sound racist, but I really wasn’t all that attracted to Humans. I knew it wasn’t unheard of for a Faunus and a Human to fall in love and even marry and have kids. But after all I’d been through with the White Fang, I kind couldn’t help but find my own people more attractive. But at the same time, I had a really low opinion of the White Fang these days.

Why couldn’t love and attraction be simple, like fighting the Grimm.

 _Great Blake_ , I scolded myself. _You just made falling in love and having relationships seem easier than fighting predatory monsters_.

Weiss stopped pacing and asked, “So, what is your type?” Then she quickly added, “Never mind. You aren’t ace, and we’re talking about me right now.” The smile she gave when reminding me our conversation was all about her was so much like a smile I would’ve expected to see on Ruby’s face. It was a silly, overly happy grin. She wasn’t being self-absorbed. She was just being a little capricious and wanted to get back to her asexual but biromantic dilemma.

“Right! Let’s back up and review the important facts.” I began ticking them off on my fingers.

“One, you’re asexual but biromantic.”

“And polyamorous,” Weiss added.

“Right. Two, you’ve got a crush on two people: a teammate and an exchange student. One is a girl and the other is a boy. Three, the girl gets on your nerves, but has definitely got her good points. And four, you don’t know all that much about the boy. Does that cover it?”

“Five, I don’t know any other asexual persons to talk to about these things.”

“Well, I can’t quite help you there,” I replied. “I’m not ace. But, I am a friend and teammate.”

“And there’s that,” Weiss muttered. “I can’t fall in love with a teammate, especially the team leader!”

“Why not?” I asked. “You can’t help who you fall in love with.”

“But what if Ruby falls in love with me back? I don’t want you and Yang thinking that I—that I’d be...”

“Weiss, me and Yang wouldn’t think anything bad about you,” I assured her. “Yang might get a little protective of anyone dating her little sister, and the really big concern would be what would happen if the two of you broke up? Team RWBY needs all four of us to be at our peak.”

“So I shouldn’t try anything with either of them, really,” Weiss complained. “Like you said, we’re here to learn how to fight the Grimm, not to mention probably find out what’s happening in Vale with the Dust thefts. Romance could only mess these things up.”

“No, Weiss, that’s not what I’m saying. If you’re falling in love, you should totally try to see if either of them feel the same way. All I’m saying is that if things don’t work out you can’t let it affect our team or cooperation with Sun’s team.”

“But it wouldn’t be only on me!” Weiss protested. “Ruby and Neptune would also have to be mature enough to handle a break up without sacrificing our teams.”

I stood to face her, to lightly and reassuringly touch her shoulder. “Right. So all three of you, if you end up in relationships with both of them, need to be mature. You’re two years older than Ruby. Keep that in mind, Weiss. I’m not saying that it’s all up to you, but you need to remember that Ruby is still very young in some ways.”

She looked away, then met my gaze again.

“So, you don’t think there’s anything wrong with me wanting to date both of them at the same time?”

“So long as they’re both okay with it, why not?”

“Even though one of them is our team leader?” she asked quietly.

“You’re asexual. It’s not like you’re trying to sleep your way to the top.” It was supposed to be a joke, but as soon as it was out of my mouth I wondered if I’d gone too far.

“Well, that’s true,” Weiss agreed, and I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

“Look, if you’ve got a crush on both of them that’s not a problem on its own,” I said. “Not for me, at least. And you won’t know how the others feel, including Yang, until you talk it out with them.”

“Okay,” she said. “I just have to tell an exchange student, who I don’t know how long will be around, and my team leader, as well as her old sister, that I’m ace, bi, poly, and in love with them both. After a Death Stalker, a Nevermore, and a Boarbatusk, how hard could this be?”

That Ruby-like smile was back, and I had a feeling that Weiss was going to get this sorted out. Whether she’d soon have a girlfriend, a boyfriend, both, or neither? Well, that remained to be seen.


End file.
